


Sneaking Home

by USWNTDeservesBetter



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USWNTDeservesBetter/pseuds/USWNTDeservesBetter
Summary: Ali and Ashlyn' s three children come home early from college to surprise their mothers, only to be greeted with a surprise of their own.





	

“Hey Ash! Come here please!” Ali called from the Kitchen where she was sitting in her laptop. Ash was in the living room watching some animal planet documentary on Sharks. 

“Yes Babe, whats up.”

“I think our children are trying to pay a trick on us.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean I just got an email saying that all three of their flights got changed and they all land between 12 and 1 tonight in Orlando.” 

“But they aren't supposed to be in until 10 tomorrow morning. We booked their flights?”

“I know, but they must have changed them, and thought we wouldn't notice?”

“But why? I mean we know they are coming home for christmas? Why move the flights up?” 

“I don’t know. I'm going to text them…” 

“No, don’t.”

“Why?” 

“We can have some fun with this.” 

“What do you mean Ash? We have to go pick them up, I mean they have no other way home?” 

“They obviously have a plan babe, or they wouldn't have changed their flights. They probably figured they would come home, sneak in the house and then come up and surprise us.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want them to have to…” 

“They probably texted Chris, or Alex to go get them.”

“Yeah but were…” 

“Do you want to hear my idea. Make them feel horrible for not telling us.” 

“Yes.”

“Okay so…”

 

**Two weeks Prior**

 

_ Avery: GOOD MORNING MY LOVELY WONDERFUL TWIN AND MY LOVELY WONDERFUL BIG BROTHER! _

_ Austin: Av, it's 7:30, why the fuck are you awake.  _

_ Annabelle: Didn’t you go out last night? _

_ Avery: I love you too. Yes I went out last night. But I am awake and I have an idea.  _

_ Annabelle: Oh god, this is dangerous.  _

_ Austin: Do you remember the last time you texted us with a good idea. It involved Mom and Ma having to come pick us up from the Hospital because YOU wanted to take Mama’s benz out instead of your Jeep and we ended up getting rear ended because her taillight was out and she didn’t tell us? _

_ Avery: That was not our fault. And I promise, this does not involve any type of joy rides. Well kinda, but not really.  _

_ Annabelle: Oh god.  _

_ Austin: Whatever, go Av.  _

_ Avery: Well, what if we change our flights from Monday Afternoon to Sunday night. I checked the flight itineraries and we could all land in Orlando between 12 and 1am, and then we could get Aunt Alex or Uncle Chris to come and pick us up, take us to the house and then we could sneak in and surprise them. We would essentially all get a full extra day home. Austin said he formally gets dismissed at 12 on Sunday. And we don’t have soccer anymore Annabelle. Imagine how happy they would be if we did that! _

_ Annabelle: Not the worst idea that you’ve had.  _

_ Austin: No, not at all. But how are we gonna change our flights without them knowing.  _

_ Avery: I have the password to Moms flight guide and frequent flyer miles. The flights are in our names. So we change them at like 9 that night, when mom will be off her laptop and they will never know.  _

_ Austin: Wait, how do you have the passwords? _

_ Annabelle: How do you not know the passwords? You are literally studying astrophysics at the Naval Academy. Are you that dumb to not know its not our names and their anniversary. It's literally the password for EVERYTHING.  _

_ Avery: And I’m the dumb one because I’m only studying Communications at North Carolina… _

_ Annabelle: PRE-MED AT PENN STATE IS HARD. _

_ Avery: Whatever. Is our plan ago? Should I text Aunt Alex?  _

_ Austin: Yes.  _

_ Annabelle: Yeah, go ahead.  _

  
  


**Two weeks Later**

“HELLO my beautiful nieces and handsome nephew!” 

“Thank you for getting us Ma’am, I mean Aunt Alex” Austin said while Alex gave him a weird look for calling her Ma’am.

“No problem kiddos. Literally all your moms have talked about for three weeks is how excited they are to have all three of you home for an entire week.” 

“We know, that why we changed our flight plans to surprise them.” 

“So what, are you just gonna walk in and yell “WERE HOME” or what?” 

“Nah, we're gonna sneak in the back, make this one change out of his uniform,” Avery said pointing to Austin, who still had his Academy Dress uniform on from his flight, “and then go up and get into bed with them and cuddle.” 

“How adorable.” Alex said as she finished loading up the bags and sat in the front seat of her SUV. They made small talk the rest of the drive home to their neighboring house, and Alex was telling the three Harris-Krieger children about her four kids antics. And Congratulating each of them on their successful soccer seasons, which had all just wrapped up. 

“Well here we are kids. I love you all, and I'll see you tomorrow at Dinner!” Alex said, giving each of them a kiss. 

 

The three Harris-Krieger Siblings slowly made their way around back, and into the back door, which they all had keys to, and mastered getting into late at night without waking their mothers or stirring their dogs. 

 

Austin quickly changed out of his uniform and into his sweats, and they made their way into the hallway by the steps. They were about to start up the steps, when they heard a muffled banging. Worried they woke their mothers, they all froze and looked at each other silently. Waiting to hear anything else. They were about to move again, until they heard a moan. 

 

“UGHHHH, YES ASHH! YESSSS! AHHH, YES THERE MORE!!!!!!!” 

 

The three just looked at each other with wide eyes. None of them had ever walked in on their mothers. They had heard stories from their many Aunts, about the horrors that they saw, but they usually just counted it as something that went on before they were born. 

 

“OH MY GOD YESS ASH!!!! YESSSSSSSS!”

 

“Oh my god what do we do!?!” Annabelle nearly squeaked at her siblings. 

“I don’t know, but I am NOT going up there.” Austin whispered. 

“Hell fucken no.” Avery said “I didn’t even think they did THAT anymore. Like, they are old? They are menopausal? Isn't that supposed to suppress your sex drive?” 

“We’re sleeping down here. We will wake up in a few hours, and we will make them breakfast. When they smell the food they will come down, hopefully fully clothed, and be surprised, and we will all pretend this never happened.” Annabelle suggested. 

“I don’t think that's possible, but okay.” Austin said, still wide eyes. 

 

“YES ALEX YES!!! MORE ALEX!! GO GET THE STRAP ON! IT'S IN THE LIVING ROOM!” 

 

The three kids looked at each other and scrambled to various spots. Within seconds, their moms door opened, and two sets of footsteps came out. They weren’t even halfway down the steps before Ali and Ashlyn both started to lose it laughing. 

 

“Come out my children, we know you are home.” Ali said between bouts of laughter. 

“We were just kidding, now come and hug your mother's.” Ashlyn said. 

 

“Are you fully clothed?” Austin called out from his spot under the steps. 

“Yes Aussie, come out here.” 

Austin climbed out of his hiding spot right as his sisters walked into the hallway. All of them still a bit shell shocked about what just happened. 

 

“That was mean.” Avery said before Ali wrapped her up into a hug.

“So was changing your flights without telling us.” Ash joked. 

“We tried to surprise you, and you tried to scar us for life.” Austin said, his large frame looking down on his momma. 

“Who told you?” Avery asked. “Aunt Alex?” 

“Nope, I saw it on my email.” Ali replied. 

“AVERY!” Her siblings yelled

“I’M SORRY, MOM IS NEVER ON HER COMPUTER PAST 9 AND YOU KNOW THAT!!!” Ali and Ash laughed at their daughter. Before motioning to their children to follow them. 

“Come on kiddos, let's go cuddle and go to sleep.”

“I’m not going near that bed.” 

“Austin, they were joking. They weren't doing anything.” Avery said to him. “God, and everyone said I’m the dumb one.” 


End file.
